


Invisible

by Melie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Watching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS jusqu'à la saison 7 incluse] Castiel passe de nombreuses heures à observer son protégé, bien plus nombreuses qu'il ne veut l'admettre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Eric Kripke.
> 
> SPOILERS sur toute la série, saison 7 comprise. Aussi, c'est plus parti dans l'angst que prévu.

Castiel passe bien plus de temps qu'il ne le devrait sur Terre. Ou plutôt, il passe bien plus de temps qu'il ne le devrait en compagnie des Winchesters.

Dès le début, il avait ressenti le besoin de les surveiller. Certes, cela faisait partie de ses ordres de mission, à l'époque. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de Michael ou Zachariah pour le lui rappeler. Bien évidemment, il ne se laissait voir que lorsque la situation le requérait. N'aidait Sam et Dean que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Et n'oubliait pas de signaler ici et là qu'il avait beaucoup de travail au Paradis, afin qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'il passait en fait la plupart de son temps auprès d'eux. Trop de temps. Sa hiérarchie n'avait pas été dupe. Et, ne pensant pas avoir le choix, l'ange avait obéi.

Quand Dean s'était retrouvé dans sa cage dorée, tous ces moments où Castiel l'avait observé étaient revenus à sa mémoire. Dean face au fantôme de Meg Masters, le jour où les Témoins s'étaient relevés, sa douleur évidente. Dean paralysé par la peur. Sam et Dean tentant de sauver les Reapers. Et tant d'autres souvenirs. Certains qu'ils ne devrait pas avoir.

Souvenirs qui lui reviennent encore lorsqu'il s'apprête à affronter l'archange en charge de Chuck. Dean se levant le matin, la tête de bois – l'envie qu'il avait eu, à plusieurs reprises, de le soulager sans qu'il n'en sache rien... et son incapacité à résister à cette envie. Dean chantant sous la douche – et l'envie qu'il avait eu de toucher ce corps si humain et pourtant si unique, plus que de la simple curiosité. Dean conduisant l'Impala, trop vite à son goût.

Lucifer libéré, Castiel avait pu être plus présent, plus visible, en partie du fait qu'il avait renié son propre camp. Libre de suivre Sam et Dean, de les aider autant qu'il le souhaitait. Et eux aussi lui avaient apporté leur aide, plus encore qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Puis survint l'impensable. Ensemble, ils arrêtèrent l'Apocalypse. Mais à quel prix...

Retour à l'invisibilité. Observer Dean, toujours Dean, mais en prenant une certaine distance. Il ne voulait pas le mêler ni à la guerre des anges, ni à ses complots avec Crowley. Et pourtant, Castiel ne peut se détacher de lui. Il observe sa vie de famille avec Ben et Lisa. Tous les détails de sa vie de famille, malgré le goût amer que cela lui laisse. Il s'imagine apparaître, un soir où la femme et le garçon seraient absents. Il s'imagine la surprise de Dean, les embrassades fraternelles qui bientôt ne le seraient plus, comme au temps de l'Apocalypse. Il ne doute pas que cette proximité serait retrouvée en un instant.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas se montrer sans nouvelles de Sam, et les nouvelles qu'il a ne sont pas bonnes. Alors il attend. Jusqu'à ce que Dean l'appelle et qu'ils se retrouvent enfin... la trahison entre eux, distance aussi invisible aux yeux de l'humain que l'ange qui l'observe aussi souvent.

Les trahisons se succèdent, chacune plus douloureuse pour Castiel qui sait pourtant qu'elles sont nécessaires. Ou qui le croit. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte de son erreur, les Leviathans s'échappant de la cage qu'est devenu son corps, il est trop tard, bien trop tard.

Lorsqu'il avance dans l'eau, il n'a pas besoin de se retourner vers Dean. Pas envie de revoir ce visage meurtri par leurs batailles récentes. Et à la place, encore une fois, une dernière fois, il rappelle à lui tous les souvenirs amassés lors de ses observations secrètes.

Dean endormi dans une chambre d'hôtel, seul. Il s'était assis au bord du lit, avec caressé les cheveux courts. S'était dit que tout cela était bien lâche de sa part, pourquoi ne pas se montrer, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, la « Team Free Will » ? Et quand Dean avait ouvert les yeux, réveillé par cette caresse pourtant légère, l'ange avait révélé sa présence, et s'était laissé surprendre par les bras musclés l'attirant et par les lèvres se posant sur les siennes.

C'est ce visage là que Castiel souhaite se rappeler lorsqu'il sombre.

 

 

 

 

Et c'est ce visage là qui lui revient quand Emmanuel redevient Castiel. Ce souvenir là qu'il balaye d'un revers de main, meurtri par ses propres erreurs, et qui revient lorsque Dean lui restitue son manteau.

Et Castiel se fait une promesse. Il faut qu'il arrête. Qu'il arrête de l'observer ainsi.

Désormais, quand l'ange reviendra auprès des Winchester, il sera toujours visible.

 

FIN.


End file.
